


Needed Cuddles

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Cuddles

Katie had not really known how to say what she needed from John, she had never really needed to speak, John always seemed to know when she needed him most, all the same she knew that, today, she needed to find a way to let him know what she needed, which, if she was completely honest, she needed rest and a little comfort. She needed him with her, holding her close but not pushing for anything. She knew he would never have pushed anyway, but it would be best if she could let him know before he came to bed. In the end she had resorted to sketching the outline, then details, of a spoon, scrawling the word ‘Lets’ above it and praying that John would be able to understand what she meant. She had left it on the counter where he tended to put his keys when he got in, then made her way to bed. 

John had smiled when he saw her note, stroking the word ‘Lets’ with amusement, although he couldn’t help but smile at the sketch, it was perhaps a little crude but it still put the message across, she needed him, but she had not been able to find the words to tell him what she needed and so she had, as she often did, used other skills she had learnt years ago. Now, as he placed the note in his jacket pocket, kicking off his shoes, setting his keys into the usual bowl and hanging his jacket on it’s usual hook before making his way upstairs, he was smiling a little more honestly. Yes, he hated when Katie needed to be held, but he loved that she always seemed to know that she could ask him for what she needed without judgement. 

He had settled in silence behind Katie, curling himself around her tightly enough that he could hold her tightly to him, cradling his beloved wife in his arms, whilst leaving her enough space that she would not feel too crowded. She slept almost instantly, content and relaxed. He had smiled as he pressed a light kiss to her shoulder before allowing himself to follow her in relaxing and, eventually, sleep.


End file.
